lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheo
Cheo (Ch/ase and L'/eo') is the brotherly pairing of Chase Davenport and Leo Dooley. Other Names *'Lase' (L'/eo and Ch/'ase) *'Chaseo' (Chas/e and L'/eo') Top Cheo Episodes Season 1 *Exoskeleton vs. Grandma *Air Leo Season 2 * Robot Fight Club *Spike's Got Talent *Perry 2.0 *Trent Gets Schooled Season 3 *Sink or Swim *The Jet-Wing Moments Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn * Chase told Leo that all they do is just eat, sleep, and train for missions. * Chase told Leo they were like human lab rats. * Leo said it couldn't be that bad. * Leo wanted Chase (and Adam and Bree) to come to school with him so that they could be his bionic bodyguards. * Leo told Chase what a school bell is. * Chase told Leo that the chess club was where all the action is at. * Leo asked Chase why Adam's eyes were turning red. * Chase explained Adam's heat vision glitch to Leo. * Chase asked Leo what he was doing in the lab. * Chase couldn't believe Leo threw a party in the living room for them. * Leo said he owed Chase (and Adam and Bree). * Leo said that Chase (and Adam and Bree) are his best friends. * Chase said he thinks Leo is gonna miss them when they get relocated. * Chase said Leo was the best friend they ever had. * Leo gave Chase a banana peel for breakfast. Leo's Jam * Chase pulled Leo off of Adam. * Chase said he would try to talk Danielle into liking Leo. * Leo jumped on Chase when Chase said Danielle was going to the dance with him. * Leo taught Chase the "Refrigerator Dance." Rats on a Train * Chase asked Leo where the decelerator was. * Chase told Leo that without the decelerator, they couldn't stop the train. Exoskeleton vs. Grandma *Leo covered Chase's ears. *They worked together to defeat the exoskeleton. *They apologized to each other. *They shared a hug. Air Leo *Leo asked Chase for help. *Chase gave Leo 'air shoes'. *Chase tried to help Leo with beating Trent. Season 2 Speed Trapped * Chase told Leo he couldn't tell him, Adam or Bree what to do. * Chase told Leo he was gonna use his cell signal to locate the car with his bionic GPS. * Chase told Leo he was gonna try something. * Leo was yelling at Chase when all he did was make the car features go off. Missin' the Mission * Chase congratulated Leo on becoming the team's Strategic Mission Specialist. Robot Fight Club * Leo asked for Chase to help him compete in the Robot Throwdown. * They teamed up and worked together to create a robot. The Rats Strike Back *They were playing table tennis. Spike's Got Talent *Leo made Chase turn into Spike. *Leo tried to disengaged the Commando App. *Chase pretended to turn into Spike to scare Leo. Memory Wipe *They went together to the movies. *Leo put his arm around Chase. Trent Gets Schooled *They were bullied by Trent. *They helped Trent together. *They were chased by Trent. Perry 2.0 *They were doing homework together. *They both thought the school needs more high tech. *They were both mad at Donald. No Going Back *Leo felt like it was his fault for Chase leaving (along with Bree and Adam). Season 3 Sink or Swim *Leo helped Chase get out of his Triton app. *Chase was about kill Leo while he was under the control of the Triton App. *They shared a hug. *Leo helped Chase remember all the fun times they had together. When they were in the lab, went to school for the first time and when they won the robot throwdown. The Jet-Wing *Leo was a commentator along with Chase. *Leo and Chase almost exposed Chase's bionics. *They both said "Bioni-Hi!" *They both tried to save Donald. *They both had to give up their cell-phones. Mission: Mission Creek High *Leo showed Chase (along with Adam and Bree) the new lab. *Chase and Leo danced when Donald showed them the new lab. *Chase put his arms around Leo when the car almost hit them. *Chase was trying to save Leo by stopping the rocket before it hit Mission Creek High. Not So Smart Phone *Leo wanted Chase to buy something for him. Principal From Another Planet *Chase is in the movie with Leo. *They both laugh at the movie at the end. Taken *Chase and Leo were mad at Douglas when he showed up in the lab. You Posted What?!? *Chase and Leo were together in the lab. *Chase was worried about Leo. Alien Gladiators *Chase and Leo were exited about Alien Gladiators. *Chase described the plot of Alien Gladiators while Leo was motioning it. Unauthorized Mission *Chase let Leo fell on the mat. *Leo had his arm around Chase while they were helping Donald. Season 4 Under Siege *Chase woke up Leo. *Chase panicked when Leo didn't respond. Forbidden Hero *Chase helped Leo. *Chase called Leo 'Buddy'. *Chase stroked Leo over his head. *They both tried to let Adam know that he had to cut it out. *Chase asked Leo if he was coming. Spider Island *Leo wanted to hang out with Chase. *Chase told Leo that he's a great tech guy. *They were blaming each other. *They were fighting about the harpoon. *They ran to each other. Trivia *Chase and Leo are the same age. *Chase and Leo both got bullied by Trent. *Chase is probably older as seen in Bionic Birthday Fail. Gallery Userbox Code:Cheo Cheo Polls When did you start shipping Cheo? Exoskeleton vs. Grandma Air Leo Concert in a Can Spike's Got Talent The Haunting of Mission Creek High Perry 2.0 Trent Gets Schooled No Going Back Sink or Swim The Jet-Wing Robot Fight Club Other Do you think Cheo is one of the best pairings on Disney XD? Yes Maybe Why do you ship Cheo? They are always together. They are hilarious together. Other Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Chase Category:Pairings with Leo Category:Sibling Pairings